


blurred lines

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt's feeling dysphoric
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson, Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson, Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	blurred lines

it was 3 pm and matt hasn't left his room all day, bundled up in his covers with his eyes closed. letting his thoughts pile up in his head in the unsettling quietness of his room.

there was a knock on the door, resulting a muffled groan from the younger boy. - "matty? are you awake dude?" the voice came from his older roommate/boyfriend, harrison.

when matt didn't reply, thinking that harrison would just walk away thinking that the younger boy was sleeping in - harrison opened the bedroom door, sitting on the edge of matt's bed. he moved the covers away from matt's face and frowned slightly. 

"are you okay, matt? you don't usually stay in bed this long 'less you're sick.. do you need me to get jackson to cook you some soup?"

matt shook his head and sighed. he hated burdening his boyfriends with his dysphoria, even if they've been completely supportive of matt during his transition. he's only had top surgery- paid off by a surprise from harrison, he was so grateful for his lovers, though he knew he was just a bothersome to them, especially during these moments. 

"what's wrong, matthew?" harrison lifted matt's chin so the younger boy could look into his eyes.

"dysphoria.." matt looked down at the bedsheets in guilt, mostly shame, ashamed that he couldn't be born as his true self, that he'll never be a " _real_ " boy no matter how many surgeries he has. 

harrison hummed softly, running his hand through matt's chesnut colored hair, it was short courtesy of his boyfriend, carson. it helped a lot with his dysphoria.

"do you need me to get the hoodie for you, baby?" harrison's voice was soft and smooth, his words always gave matt a blanket of security. matt nodded his head and harrison gave matt a peck on the cheek before leaving the room, leaving matt alone with his thoughts once again. when harrison returned he gave his boyfriend a quick smile as he entered the room and sat back in his spot on the bed.

he watched the younger boy as he slipped the hoodie over his head, shaking his head to fix his hair that had gotten even messier during the process of putting the hoodie on. he leaned his head on harrison's head and closed his eyes. 

"i'm sorry you're feeling bad, matt, but i promise we see you as a boy and we love you very much." harrison held his boyfriend's hand on his lap, brushing the pad of his thumb against matt's hand. 

matt sighed again, nuzzling his face into the fabric of harrison's shirt. he was on the verge of sleep until carson and jackson stood at matt's doorframe, which the younger boy didn't see due to having his eyes shut.

suddenly matt felt extra pair of hands leaning him back against the bed, he sleepily opened his eyes to being wrapped in an embrace with his boyfriends holding him. he smiled to himself and closed his eyes once again.


End file.
